R.O.D the TV (2004)
R.O.D the TV is an anime television series by J.C.Staff and produced by Aniplex. The series aired between October 1, 2003 and March 16, 2004 in Japan, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Geneon Entertainment Inc. between June 29, 2004 and May 17, 2005. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Michelle Cheung *Rachel Hirschfeld - Anita King *Sara Lahti - Maggie Mui *Wendy Tomson - Nenene Sumiregawa 'Secondary Cast' *Carrie Savage - Nancy Makuhari *Hellena Taylor - Yomiko "The Paper" Readman *JB Blanc - Joe "Joker" Carpenter *J.D. Stone - Junior *Patrick Seitz - Lee Linho *Siobhan Flynn - Wendy Earhart 'Minor Cast' *Alfred Thor - Shop Owner B (ep3) *Alison Lees-Taylor - Marianne *Arthur Russell - Hotel Manager (ep9), Movie Company Rep. (ep1), Richard, Staff A *Bill Morgan - Toto Books Owner *Brittney Harvey - Tohko Shigeno *Bryan Bitof - Frankie, Staff (ep23) *Carrie Savage - Police Woman (ep7) *Casey Masamitsu - Child B (ep11) *Cheri LaBerry - Announcer (ep1) *Doug Stone - Bookstore Owner C (ep16), Cafe Owner (ep7), Detective, Editor B (ep10), John Smith (ep7), Shop Owner C (ep3), Staff B (ep8), Uchida (ep4) *Emmett Humphries - Mirror Man *Erica Shaffer - Cabin Attendant (ep1), Tachibana Reporter (ep3), Uemura Newscaster (ep15) *Freddy Douglas - Chief (ep8), David (ep26), Operator (ep12), Weber (ep5) *Frederick Knight - Shop Owner A (ep3) *Hellena Taylor - Alice Alice Arquette (ep9), Haruhi's Manager (ep10), Newscaster (ep15), Wendy's Subordinate (ep22) *Ivan Buckley - Assistant Chief Librarian (ep15), Sonny Wong *JB Blanc - Editor B (ep10) *J-Ray - Natsume Nishizono *J.C. Miller - Pilot (ep20) *J.E. Jaress - Old Woman (ep7) *Jay Klein - Ryuji Kitayama (ep6), Staff A (ep8), Warning Voice (ep12) *Jennifer Sekiguchi - Haruhi Nishizono *Jessica Gordon - Child A (ep11) *John E. Breen - College Student A (ep8), Kim, Leader (ep12), Superior (ep10) *Justin Gross - Chief (ep20) *Kathleen Gabriel - Information Lady (ep12), Katharine Komuro (ep10) *Lance J. Holt - Chief Experimenter (ep12), Hong Kong Staff (ep1) *Lauren Bendik - Chiho Iwata *Lee Everest - Drake Anderson *Liam O'Brien - Scholar (ep24) *Maggie O'Rourke - Aoi Nagai (ep10), Girl Student (ep4), Reading Club Director *Matthew Cadwallader - Young Detective (ep15) *Megan Harvey - Hisami Hishiishi *Michael McConnohie - Newscaster (Man; ep26), President Cole, Staff (Man; ep22), Voice of Newscaster (ep21) *Michelle Field - Girl Student (ep4) *Michelle Ruff - Airport Staff (ep15) *Mike McFarland - Announcer (ep24) *Phillip Juggs - Chief American Soldier (ep22) *Ralph Lister - Alex, The Prime Minister (ep18) *Reg Green - Chief Experimenter (ep13), Chief Researcher (ep12), Newscaster (ep17), Old Man (ep7) *Russell Thor - Bookstore Owner B *Sam Regal - Cafe Owner (ep2), Criminal (ep1), Young Owner (ep3) *Sammy Matisoff - Boy A (ep8) *Sienna Canyon - Nori Kawarazaki (ep9) *Steven Bendik - Tohru Okahara *Steven Weinstein - Warning Voice (ep13) *T. Axelrod - Announcer Car (ep24), Japanese Language Teacher (ep6), Police Officer (ep1), Ryuji Kitayama, Staff A (ep17), Staff B, Toastmaster *Tone Rodriguez - Member A (ep16) *William Markham - Criminal (ep1), Editor (ep3) *William Frederick - Bookstore Owner A, Irving (ep5) *Zarah Little - Cafe Staff (ep2), Harumi Mishima (ep9) Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime